


goodnight kiss

by rainydaze13



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, OT3, One Shot, Other, Polyamory, Short, Sleep Piles, anyways sypha is wonderful and alucard is a drama queen, give me alucard/sypha/trevor or give me death, i will fill this tag by myself if i have to, sleeping, this is probably really out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 02:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11545503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainydaze13/pseuds/rainydaze13
Summary: the gang cuddles. it's cute.





	goodnight kiss

**Author's Note:**

> i will fill this tag myself if i have to
> 
> (i might have to)
> 
> also: you can't convince me that alucard isn't the biggest drama queen ever

Sypha was so warm, it took her a few moments to figure out where she was. 

She opened her eyes to the bricks of the castle, and the hum of the pipes. Her head was resting on something soft and fluffy, and her own cloak was spread over her like a blanket. Beside her, Trevor was snoring away while-

Wait.

What? 

Sypha sat up straight, staring at him. She rubbed her eyes, then rubbed them again, staring disbelievingly.

He, unsurprisingly, was still there.

Why was he sleeping next to her? Wait- was this  _ his _ cloak she was sleeping on? She could feel her face going red as a tomato.

From beside her, she heard soft laughter.

She turned around. Alucard was lying on her other side, propping himself up on one arm. 

“What is going on?” she hissed at him. Quietly. She didn’t want to wake Belmont up.

“You said you were tired,” he reminds her. “Once you fell asleep, Belmont decided to take a nap as well.

“And you?” she whispers back.

“I’ve been asleep for over a year, Sypha dear. I don’t think I need any more sleep.”

Pursing her lips, Sypha grabs his arm, trying to tug him back on the ground. He doesn’t budge an inch, staring at her with a amused look.

“What are you doing?”

“Lie back down,” she commands. When he doesn’t, she tugs on his arm again. “You’re not going to heal fully if you don’t sleep more. Lie back down.”

He eventually gives in to her tugging, and lies down next to her. She pulls a bit of her cloak over him. He laughs again. “Tucking me in?”

She rolls her eyes. “Shut up and go to sleep.”

“As you wish, my lady.”

A second passes.

“Do I get a goodnight kiss?” 

“Go the f*ck to sleep, the both of you,” Trevor’s sleep muffled voice says.


End file.
